Hatake Kakashi: The Copy Ninja Unmasked!
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***Sakura is blackmailed in to finding out what is under her sensei's mask and poor Hinata is swept along for the ride. oneshot Slight Naruto/Hinata


**A/N:** Okay, okay...YES I _know _I should be working on my other fic _Broken Chains _but this oneshot just overtook me and well...ya know how it is. (Damn you plot bunnies!!!!!) So here is a little plot bunny for ya. Maybe it'll help ease the writer's block on my other fic.

This is a long sucker so buckle down, grab a snack, and enjoy everybody!

DDEC

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

There are a few things most girls will kill over when they are interrupted doing said things. For Sakura Haruno one of those said things was sleep. And she was _not_ happy with the loud knocking coming from her door. Whoever was there was _sooo_ dead.

The unhappy kunoichi rolled out of bed and stalked to the door, ignoring her blond roommate's muffled question of, "WasssgooinonSakuuura?" and slammed her door open, scaring the living daylights out of the poor Genin on the other side. A wide eyed innocent little slip of a thing with purple hair and brown eyes who looked as if this job wasn't nearly going to be worth what she was paid for it.

"S-Sakura Haruno? I-It's an urgent m-message f-from-" she stuttered, holding out a message scroll, which was shaking slightly. Her happy-go-lucky expression from a moment before having been replace with a wide eyed terror stricken one. The sight that was a pissed off Sakura with too little sleep was not unlike what one might see in their nightmares. Said female growled and snatched the scroll from the girl, who let out a small "Eep!" and turned tail running as far and as fast away from Sakura as possible, without finishing her message. Grumbling to herself, Sakura stomped in to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She didn't care who sent the scroll, or how urgent it was. Whomever they were could just wait until she had gotten a decent cup of tea in her. It was four in the freakin' morning!

She growled and grumbled a bit more to herself before shaking out the scroll, which read

_Sakura,_

_I need you to meet me at my office asap. For a little personal mission. Consider it payback for you and Shizune disposing of my sake._

_Tsunade_

Sakura groaned and slumped over the table, the paper crinkling in her tired fingers. Why now? After the 'zombie shift' at the hospital, 5am to 9pm, and an even later night with Naruto and ramen...Why her? And how did she find out about the sake?

She groaned and softly banged her head against the table. _'I told her we should have just hid it. Not dumped it down the toilet.'_ Now the Hokage was after her ass, because Shizune was out on maternity leave.

What the hell could Tsunade possibly want?!

* * *

"What the hell do you want shishou?"

The buxom Hokage glanced up mildly from her paperwork and smirked at her apprentice, "Had a long day Sakura-chan?" she asked sweetly. Sakura inwardly made herself ready. She was in _deep _shit if Tsunade was using _that _tone. That glint in her eyes could not bode well for Sakura's health. Maybe she should have held off on the attitude.

Nah.

She didn't answer her master as she slumped in to the seat across from Tsunade. Sakura waited while she finished off signing a document before making eye contact.

"You said it was urgent?" Sakura prompted. It was like the woman _wanted_ her to drop dead of exhaustion. Keeping her waiting and all...

The Hokage cleared her throat and grinned, "Yes, I did. You see Sakura I wanted to ask you a question..." she raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

Sakura looked at her dumbly, her brain was just too tired to be playing mind games with anyone. Especially the Hokage.

"Well?" She asked, a bit flippantly. She huffed as a piece of her limp hair fell across her eye. She really needed a shower...and twenty some odd hours of sleep...

"Are you a virgin?"

"What?!"

Tsunade smirked again as her apprentice finally seemed to become wide awake. Judging by her reaction, and her track record with Sasuke, she figured that Sakura was still untouched...Well, maybe Ino could teach her a few things..or she could just pick up a smutty romance novel.

Or one of Jiraiya's books.

Tsunade coughed and hid her face behind her hand a moment, waiting for her blush to subside. Speaking of the _Icha Icha_ series...

Sakura was too busy hyperventilating to notice her shishou's momentary distraction. It didn't matter anyway though. She'd have to go through with Tsunade's plans...

"W-why would you need to know that?" she hedged, pressing cold fingers to an overheated face. She couldn't believe her shishou had just asked her that! Sure they talked about birth control, rape, and other things kunoichi needed to know for their line of work, but it was always professional. She had never asked about Sakura's love life...or lack thereof.

"Because," Tsunade said, " I need you to seduce someone." Sakura's eyes widened to almost impossible proportions. They looked like saucers. She was shocked, but the anger was coming. Her face getting steadily redder and redder. Like a train destined to fall off a cliff, the hurricane was coming.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he walked tiredly up the steps to the Hokage tower to drop off his report. Or rather to drop off Kakashi's report. He wasn't quite sure how the Copy Ninja had roped him in to the duty, but Kakashi had always been good about getting out of things. The only person Iruka could think of who was lazier was Shikamaru.

He made it to the desk outside Tsunade's office and gave a tired hello to the Chuunin behind the desk. He dropped the stack of paper on the desk and turned to leave when-

BOOM!

"What the fuck?!" Iruka was knocked to the floor as a shudder ran through the floor and a series of nasty bangs and crashes issued from the office door a few feet away. The Chuunin at the desk stared with wide eyes as the sound of a distinctive pick-haired female's voice resonated in their very bones.

"HOW COULD YOU?! -CRASH- WHY DID YOU -BOOM- ARGGH!"

Iruka dusted himself off and ran a hand nervously through his hair. He knew he should leave but...

"Isn't the Hokage's office soundproof?" he asked her helper.

The other man nodded slowly.

* * *

"SAKURA! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

There was a lot of shit Tsunade could put up with, but dodging books, filing cabinets, and lamps was a bit much for her.

Sakura did stop though. A dread silence filled the office. She was still red and visibly shaking. Her hands were clenched in to fists and blood ran down her fingers from where her nails had punctured the skin. Her whole body was taut, her eyes were wide, and she breathed heavily. Then, suddenly all the tension was gone, like a baloon popping it dissipated from her body as she fell limply to the floor and cradled her head in her arms.

"No, shishou. I won't have- I mean, I _won't_ do that for you."

Tsunade nodded slowly and, in a rare gesture, helped Sakura to her feet. She up-righted the fallen chair, which was miraculously unbroken, and steered her apprentice in to it.

"So," she began again, seating herself behind her desk," that's only fair, but hear me out. I have recently made a bet. A rather irritating bet, because you see, I can't fulfill it myself. Someone else has to. That's where you come in. Oh, and by the way, you don't have to seduce anyone."

Sakura was too tired to even gather up the indignation and anger she felt at that comment. She pinched the bridge of her nose and waved at her master to continue.

"So, I need you to capture one Hatake Kakashi and bring him to me."

_That _snapped her out of her lethargic state.

"What?"

"Well, you see this?" Tsunade asked as she raised a clear vial in front of her face. She handed it over the desk to Sakura to look over. The green eyed kunoichi was confused, and filled with more than a little trepidation, as she carefully popped the top off and took a careful sniff. It was obviously a poison, but not one she ever seen before. She swirled the clear liquid around a bit and watched it carefully for any signs of bubbles, sudsiness, cloudiness, or any other identifying thing. She'd been working with a vast variety of poisons and antidotes with her shishou, but this was a new one.

"What is it?" she asked, carefully recapping the vial and giving it back to Tsunade. The Hokage regarded the vial thoughtfully and ran a finger over the cap.

"It's a poison, as you may already know, but this is an extremely rare, difficult, and dangerous poison to get a hold of. I happen to know for a fact that no one in any of the villages knows of this poison, or how to make it. Except me, of course. "

"You see, I was lucky enough in my youth to run across this." She tapped the vial with a fingernail, "It is odd in that it isn't fatal, it doesn't knock anyone out, no, it paralyzes them."

Sakura was still confused, there were plenty of poisons that could paralyze, "So how is this one different?"

A slow smile crept across the Hokage's face, "It is special because not only does it paralyze the victim, it paralyzes them for a long time, and it freezes chakra. The victim is still awake and aware, but their body is pliable, they can still breathe and swallow, so it does not cause death. The best part about it is that it only takes a single drop to paralyze a 300 pound man for 3 weeks. It is tasteless, odorless, and completely undetectable. It can be ingested, absorbed, and injected. There is an antidote, but that is also very rare, and not very pleasant."

Sakura was astounded, no wonder this poison wasn't common knowledge!

"So...you want me to give this to Kakashi-sensei." She nodded. "And then what shishou?" Why, in all the hidden villages, would Tsunade go through so much trouble just to win a stupid bet?

"Then, you bring him here. I'll even let you stay for when I win the bet."

Sakura frowned,"Which is what...exactly?"

"What Hatake Kakashi has underneath that mask."

* * *

_'Damn!'_

Why her?

And why her sensei?!

Even _if _she got away with this, she would still be on the same team as him. Naruto and Sasuke would be upset that they weren't going to be involved. But Tsunade had been quite clear on what would happen to her if she told anyone.

They'd taken bets years ago on what Kakashi looked like underneath his mask. _Everyone _did! It was one of the great mysteries of Konohagakure! Of course, no one had actually asked Kakashi what was under his mask. It was like an unspoken taboo. You just didn't mention it around him. The man _never_ took it off.

So how was she supposed to slip him the poison?

Sakura was wandering around in a park, with no destination in particular in mind when Naruto suddenly popped up right in front of her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he said in his overly loud boisterous voice with a smile and a wave.

"Ahh! _Naruto!"_ -smack!- She hit him on the back of his head.

"Owww." the blond complained, rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for?!" he asked indignantly.

"You surprised me." she answered, " Now go away, I'm thinking." She continued walking, trying to ignore her blond companion as he fell in to step with her.

"Huh. Must be pretty important for you to be all zoned out like that. But I gotta ask ya something." He stopped walking, his hands shoved in his pockets and his back slouched over. She stopped to and took a second to glare in to his vivid blue eyes, "I'm not going to go on a date with you." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned, "Um, well, I wasn't going to ask you out anyway. What I was _going _to ask was if you were coming with us to the festival tonight?"

That through her for a loop, "Huh?"

Naruto looked slightly hurt,"Ya know! The summer festival we go to every year! You didn't forget did you?! Anyway, Me, Sasuke, and a few others are going. Kakashi-sensei even said he'd come!"

"What?" she asked, suddenly paying a lot more attention to him.

"Yeah," he continued, oblivious to her scrutiny, "He actually promised. He owes me a bowl of ramen cuz of a bet. He isn't gonna skip out this time! So we were gonna get dinner with him. He'll probably split after but-"

"I'll go." she said, interrupting the stream of words flowing from his mouth.

"Great! We're meetin' around sixish as Ichiraku. See ya later!" he said. He ran off with a wave over his shoulder. She waved back absentmindedly.

This was perfect!

She smiled. Tonight, she'd slip the poison in to a drink or something and then lead Kakashi off. The poison _did _take a little bit of time to take effect, Tsunade had told her. So she could probably lead him off without much suspicion. She'd have to send a note to her shishou though.

Sakura had a feeling that this was all going to work out perfectly.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was a shy girl as everyone around her knew.

Everyone also knew that she loved Naruto, except the object of her affections that is. Well tonight would be different!

She gazed determinedly at her reflection in the mirror. Her team and her cousin's team were going to have dinner with the rest of the Rookie nine. That is when she would make her move.

She wasn't sure what yet, maybe drag the boy in to the bushes? She was going to kiss him though, make no mistake! She had to let the man she loved know...or suffer the rest of her life with the knowledge that he never would.

She traced her lips with slightly shaking fingers. What would her first kiss be like? What if...?

No!

She wouldn't let herself let go of this opportunity. But she had let every chance before this slip through her fingers...what would make this any different?

She slumped down and sat on the floor, holding her head in her arms.

_'I am so doomed.'_

* * *

At approximately one hour after six Hatake Kakashi strolled in to the waiting crowd at Ichiraku.

"Yo." he greeted the various teams and teachers with a small wave, his beloved _Icha Icha Chaos_ tucked securely under his arm. Why was everyone looking so angrily at him? Was there a piece of spinach on his nose or something?

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!"

Ah, that was it.

"Well, it's a funny story you see. I was just on my way over here when I ran in to this beautiful young lady weeping over her lost-"

"Yea, yea, can it Kakashi, nobody believes ya." Asuma growled, taking a drag on his cigarette and blowing the smoke in his direction.

It was a good thing Gai and Lee were distracted, or they might have burst in to a liturgy about the importance of youthfulness at this point.

Sakura smiled and blushed as her sensei slid on to the stool next to hers. She was horribly nervous, she had bought two drinks a little earlier, hoping Kakashi would drink one. She'd gotten two different ones, and put a tiny drop of the poison in each with out alerting all of her friends surrounding her.

"Lemonade or iced tea, sensei?" she asked brightly, holding a cup in each hand. Kakashi barely glanced at her, just thanked her, took the iced tea. and downed it straight through his mask. She swallowed tightly, watching as he turned to Naruto to pay for his ramen.

Everything was so normal and happy. There were many people crowding the street, along with booths and street performers. Ino was arguing with Shikamaru. Kurenai was conversing with a quiet Hinata and Tenten. Neji sat quietly, sipping some tea. Sasuke was attempting to ignore everyone. Chouji was stuffing his face while Lee, Asuma, and Gai were arguing about green spandex. Ayame was laughing behind the counter as Naruto was pushed off his stool by Kiba, who decided to start a fight as Akamaru jumped up and down in the background. How could they not notice? How could something so momentous be happening right next to these quite ordinary activities?

But they didn't. It was just too easy. Now, came the harder part though, separating Kakashi from the group to haul off to Tsunade. But how? She had to do it before the poison kicked in, which Tsunade judged by Kakashi's body weight would be about an hour. By then, they should all have finished their meal and be heading in to the crowd. So how to slip away unnoticed?

* * *

Hinata eyed the empty stool next to Naruto longingly. She wished she could scrape up enough courage to slide smoothly on to it and talk to him. But even just thinking about it sent a blush creeping up her face. Tenten glanced over from her conversation and winked. She knew what was on Hinata's mind. She made a small shooing motion with her hand towards Naruto, who was loudly asking for more ramen. Most of the others had slipped off already. It was just Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata. Naruto was still there for obvious reasons, Tenten and Neji just wanted a quiet moment alone, and Hinata was still there because Naruto was still there.

And she had yet to make a move on him.

Tenten rolled her eyes, while Neji looked on impassively, and stood up. She walked over and slid in next to Hinata. "What's up Hina-chan?"

"Ano, n-nothing." she answered, fiddling with her napkin. Her eyes on her feet. She heard her friend sigh. "I thought tonight was it?"

Her head shot up, "I-it is. I-I just h-haven't- I mean I-I can't." She stopped in frustration, a scowl on her pretty face. It just wasn't fair! She fumed silently to herself. Why should she just sit here like a coward. She was a kunoichi damnit! She had handled far harder things than simply asking a guy to take a walk with her!

"Fine." she huffed. Surprising Tenten. She got to her feet and quickly made her way to Naruto's side. Tenten smiled softly and returned to her boyfriend.

* * *

"H-Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, her heart melting when he smiled right back. "Oh hey Hina-chan! I thought you'd left already." He turned his attention on her. His last bowl empty before him. He was in the process of counting out his money.

"N-no. I, ano, I w-wanted to a-ask you s-s-s-something." she stuttered when his curious blue eyes sought her silvery ones.

"Yea?"

"Gomen. I-I just wondered if y-you wanted to t-take a w-w-w-walk with m-me?"

He blinked in surprise. A walk? She wanted to walk with him? What a strange girl she was. She was always blushing and stuttering, it was kinda cute actually.

"Sure! Lemme just pay and we'll go." He turned back to hand Ayame the money so he completely missed the sagging look of relief and happiness that stole over Hinata's face for a brief moment. Ayame did though, and she winked at Hinata.

Blushing she stood up with Naruto. She had the impulse to take his hand. Before she could squash it, she acted on it and grabbed his rough hand in hers. He looked up at her, a bit surprised.

"Ano, this w-way Naruto-kun!" she smiled as she pulled gently on his hand and walked off. She dropped it right after they got moving towards the destination she had in mind.

Naruto immediately missed the warmth and softness of her delicate hand and snatched it up again, without thinking. She froze for a second, but then smiled shyly up at him. He smiled back, with a funny feeling tugging at his heart.

_'Hinata sure is cute. I wonder why I never noticed before...?'_

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief as Kakashi fell limply to the ground in the park. She had led him there, telling him that he really needed to see something. She kept walking around, hoping the poison would take effect before they ran in to anyone, or before her sensei caught on.

She had been worried though. It was nearly two hours after she had given him the poison until he had keeled over, obviously unable to move. It just figured, he was late for everything else, so why should he be on time for a little poison? Tsunade said it would happen like that. Quickly, without warning. There were no effects at first just BAM! and you found yourself unable to move an eyelid.

"Gomen sensei. I do apologize for this, but I'm under orders..." she said awkwardly. His visible dark eye just looked at her. His expression seemed as lax as ever. But then again, he _was_ paralyzed. Sakura used a finger to close his eye. It was just too creepy for him to be staring like that. She channeled some chakra into her muscles to help lift his body over her shoulder, then she was off.

Or she would have been if two people hadn't stumbled into the same clearing she was as she was in. It was obvious that they had been making out. From the girl's puffy lips, to the guy's glazed expression. They looked like two deer caught in the headlights. She felt the same way.

"Ano..."

"Well, this is awkward..."

* * *

Hinata was thrilled that this was going as well as she had hoped. Even better.

Naruto had taken her hand!

She felt warm tingles all over at just the thought, but the feel of his large, warm fingers brushing against hers was enough to almost make her faint.

But she couldn't let that happen.

"So, where are we going?"

"Ano, y-you'll see."

There was this pretty clearing in the park nearest to the festival, and that was where she was headed. She was riding on adrenaline and excitement, but also a little fear. It was still possible for him to reject her.

She could only hope that didn't happen.

She pulled him off the path and in to the trees. He laughed and asked her again and again where they were headed, but she kept telling him that he'd see.

Then they broke out in to the open. She couldn't have planned her timing better.

There was a little pond, not much more than a kiddy sized pool really, that shone and reflected the stars shining in the sky. The sounds of the festival were far behind now, there was nobody around. The moonlight bathed them in it's silver light. She turned her face up to Naruto's, he was looking down at her.

His eyes were lit up from inside and she knew that he appreciated the beauty of this place as much as she did.

Hinata summoned the strength she didn't knew she had from deep within herself and said, "Ano Naruto-kun. I-I wanted t-to say, ano, th-that I l-like you." Before he reacted she reached up and pressed a small kiss to his lips. He was warm, and strong. His lips were soft against hers. His masculine scent overwhelmed her as she sank back to the ground, breaking the brief contact she had with Naruto all too soon. She was blushing.

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement, and yet...it all made sense now. How she had always blushed around him, how she stuttered worse, how she sometimes fainted...So, Hinata liked him. Well, he couldn't deny that she was cute, and soft, and innocent. She didn't smack him like Sakura, she was quiet and shy. She was almost his opposite, yet they both were good people. Hinata had a kind heart, and a fragile one. And even if Naruto would never call his heart 'fragile' it was.

She was turning away from him now, biting her lip with her gaze lowered. She looked so vulnerable in this light, so afraid. His heart went out to her and in that moment he realized that he liked Hinata Hyuuga.

She was starting to move away now, but he couldn't let that happen! He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back against his chest and thought furiously, what should he say?! He was never a genius with words. Her eyes were wide and bright, and there in their depths he saw a tiny spark of hope as she gripped her tiny fists on his arms.

"Hinata...I...I"

Oh damn it all to hell!

Hinata gasped as Naruto's lips came down on hers. His eyes held hers as he deepened the kiss. It was so intimate, they could both read everything in each other's eyes. His deep blue ones showed happiness, tenderness, and hope. Her moon bright ones showed joy, love, and relief.

With a sigh, Naruto broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, without breaking eye contact.

A sweet smile was playing on Hinata's lips, and echoed on Naruto's. She giggled, "Th-that went better than I e-expected." Her flushed cheeks and soft lips pulled him in again as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Yeah, me too." he murmured, when they came up for air. He pulled her tight against his side.

"C'mon, we'd better get ya home before Neji tracks our asses down and murders me."

Hinata's soft laughter and Naruto's deep chuckles filled the clearing as they made their way back to the path.

* * *

"Ano..."

"Well, this is awkward..."

Sakura looked at the two people directly across from her in momentary panic. She was not sure how to continue. After all, what do you say to two lovers in the middle of their tryst when you come upon them with the Copy Ninja slung across your back? And damnit! She was a kunoichi for the kami's sake! She should have heard or sensed them long before she came upon them.

She shifted Kakashi so that he was arranged a bit more comfortably on her back than before.

"Look-" she began at the same time Naruto said, "Sakura-chan I-" He was rubbing the back of his head, obviously embarrassed as Hinata buried her head in to his side, her cheeks painted a bright crimson. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at the ground to avoid Naruto's curious look.

"Ano Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei just passed out, too much sake you know..." she trailed off. It was a really bad lie, but Naruto wasn't the most observant person on the planet. He accepted it though, and with a 'goodnight' he was off, dragging Hinata with him. She, however, was not fooled by Sakura's threadbare lie. Hinata's look over her shoulder back at the pink-haired woman clearly stated that she had some explaining to do.

She gave a deep sigh of relief when they were gone. She waited until the presence of their chakra could no longer be detected in the immediate area before transporting herself and Kakashi in a puff of smoke to the Hokage tower. It used more energy than she cared to waste, but she really did not want a repeat of her encounter with Naruto and Hinata.

She shook her head as she made her way though the deserted building to Tsunade's office. They made a cute couple. So Hinata had finally gotten up the courage to say something. It couldn't have been Naruto, he was just too clueless. Now Sakura only had one guy chasing after her. Lee.

She grunted and shifted Kakashi again so she could knock on the door. Without waiting, Sakura entered and uncerimoniously dumped her sensei on the floor. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this, but made no comment.

"Here shishou, got him, just like you said." Sakur strecthed her arms above her head, wincing as her vertebrae cracked. She might have amazing chakra control and inhuman strength, but she was under so much stress and her body was feeling it. She was all achey and irritable.

Then again, she could just be PMS-ing.

"Great. Good work Sakura, now hold him still for a minute while I get the camera ready." Tsunade said flourishing said device in the air. Sakura grunted and lifted Kakashi up and sat him in the chair across from Tsunade. She straightened his long frame and rearranged his hands. She opened his eye for him and mouthed another "sorry" before turning back to her mentor.

"What are you doing? Pull off the mask!" Tsunade admonished from behind the camera. Sakura gulped and turned back to Kakashi. His dark eye regarded her with an intelligence that wasn't as frozen as the rest of him. She reached up and started to pull the hitai-ate off, but stopped. "Are you sure he can't use his eye on us?" she asked. Tsunade waved back, "Hai, I'm absolutely certain." she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sakura nodded and pulled it all the way off. She automatically flinched with the sharingan eye watching her, even if she knew he couldn't use it. Her trembling fingers started reaching for the cloth covering his face and pulled at the edge...but she was shaking so bad she fumbled with it before she pulled her hands back again. She just couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to know what was under the mask...she just couldn't bring herself to pull the cloth off. She didn't want to be the one to do that!

"What are you doing? Take it off!"

"I can't..."

"What do you mean 'you can't'? Of course you can, just do it so we can get back to our daily lives!"

Sakura grumbled under her breath and closed her eyes. She reached out and pulled the mask off. If she didn't see herself doing it, maybe she could pretend she wasn't the one to do it...

"Wow...so that was what was under there. Not too bad, Kakashi-sempai!" Tsunade chuckled and clicked the camera a few times. Sakura held the warm cloth in her hands, but she still had her eyes closed.

Did she dare open them?

Jade eyes opened and stared at the sight presented her.

* * *

"Good-night Hinata!" Naruto waved as he walked back down the street, leaving the Hyuuga girl just outside the gates to her Clan's compound. She smiled and waved back, happy with the night's events.

All but one.

She frowned as she walked through the gates and waved at the Branch member who stood guard by it. What could Sakura have been up to? She had been lying, Hinata was sure of it. Her Byakugan had confirmed her theory. Sakura's heart rate had been speeding along at an unhealthy pace...but Kakashi-sensei...He had been paralyzed. With her enhanced sight she had been able to see that. It had only taken a quick bend to tie a shoelace to activate her bloodline and check without Naruto noticing. Perhaps a poison or something. It wasn't any type of jutsu or anything along the Hyuuga style taijutsu...So Sakura had to have done it.

But why? If she hadn't been so certain sure that that really _was_ Sakura she would have thought of enemy infiltration, but it couldn't be.

Sakura had said she was under orders....What could that mean? Only the Hokage...Ah that was it then. The Hokage must have orsered her to capture and incapacitate Hatake Kakashi...But even that still didn't ring true. Why Sakura? If Kakashi had done anything wrong, betrayed Konoha or something, a squad of ANBU wouldn't be able to take down the Copy Ninja...

And that was the problem.

So, what was she to do? Should she inform the Hokage? She wasn't going to be in her office at this hour..unless....

Unless the Hokage had something to do with it.

* * *

Sakura stared at her sensei, her mind blank. Tsunade seemed to be in a similiar state, as the camera dangled uselessly from her fingers while she openly ogled him. "If I was just a bit younger..."

'_Woah'_

Kakashi was _hot_. Dare she even think it? Yes, even hotter than Sasuke. A naked Sasuke.

Kakashi was drool worthy. There was simply no other way to put it.

The jagged scar that ran down his face over his eye only seemed to enhance his natural beauty. He had a squared jaw and fine chin. Cheekbone that made her want to faint. A nice even nose and dimples.

Hatake Kakashi had dimples!

Who knew?

She was still drooling over her sensei (who she had completely forgotten that he was over twice her age) when the door flew open to reveal one Hyuuga Hinata.

Both women jumped and flushed, feeling a little guilty (though there was nothing illegal in gaping stupidly at a hot guy) and looked at Hinata, whose face was a deep crimson.

"Gomenasai," she began, stepping in to the office, "Ano...Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan...I j-just w-wanted to-" and then she stopped, because she had caught sight of Kakashi's maskless state.

She fainted.

"Well," Sakura said, snapping from the daze that seemed to have settled over her ever since she opened her eyes to Kakashi'd hotness, "I thought she only fainted for Naruto..."

Tsunade grunted and closed the door to her office, stepping over Hinata's prone body. She then turned and cleared her throat, catching Sakura's flagging attention, which was starting to edge back to Kakashi's face again.

"He could use that as a weapon, he'd never need to use that eye again." she said in awe. Tsunade snorted, but it was rather halfhearted. His face was hot enough to make a _straight male_ rethink his sexual preferences.

"Yes, well, Hinata will be awake soon and I think that it would be best if Kakashi was gone before then, don't you?" she asked, walking to her desk and pulling a syringe from a drawer. She removed the sterile plastic covering and tapped it with her finger before pushing the plunger and squirting some of the liquid out.

Sakura eyed it uncertainly, "What's that, shishou?"

Tsunade's answering smile was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"It's the antidote, mixed with a little something else to make Kakashi forget everything that ocurred tonight. He'll wake up tomorrow with no clue as to what happened. He will show all the symptoms of a really bad hangover and will be sick out of his head for about three days."

"Wh-what?" Sakura was confused. So...she wouldn't have to worry about the silver-haired jounin's revenge?

"You heard me. Now hold his arm still." Numbly, she did as she was asked and watched as Tsunade injected the antidote in to one of the veins in the crease of his elbow. His body shuddered after a moment and his eyes slid shut. His breathing started up at the even and deep pace of a person fast asleep.

Tsunade sighed and straightened up," There, now all you have to do is take him home. When he asks what happened, if he does, tell him he took you and Hinata out for a few drinks and got totally pissed."

"Hinata?" Sakura asked. Her brain seemed to be having trouble catching on to what Tsunade was saying, either that or she was going deaf.

"Yes Hinata!" Tsunade snapped, as the blue-haired young woman in question woke up, "What h-happened?"

"You fainted." Sakura informed her, as she helped the dazed Hyuuga to her feet.

Hinata shook her head a little to try to get it to clear, "I-I was just coming t-to ask wh-what you were d-doing w-with Kakashi-sensei when I-OH!" she gasped as she laid eyes on Kakashi's face. Which, even when slack in sleep, radiated an unearthly beauty. Her face was getting steadily redder by the second.

"Hinata!" Tsunade snapped out again. "Get your head out of the clouds, girl!"

Hinata gulped and ripped her gaze from Kakashi lowering it to the floor. "H-hai Hokage-sama."

Sakura held on to the smaller girl's shoulders as Tsunade prepared to give Hinata a lecture.

"You will not, under any circumstances repeat what has happened tonight," She said menacingly as Hinata trembled with every syllable. "If you do..." she trailed off, and evil calculating expression on her face, "If you do, well you'll find youself on the 'zombie shift' from now until you die." Hinata gulped and stammered her acquiesence. She had no wish to spend the rest of her life sleepless.

"And, since both of you were so kind as to help me, I'll let you keep a copy of Kakashi's picture when this gets developed." She pointed at the innocent looking device laying on her desk.

Hinata and Sakura started to daydream again but were snapped out of it when Tsunade banged her fist on the desk.

"Get going! Out of my office! OUT!" she shouted in a violent mood-change. The girls hopped to it and got Kakashi out of the office.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

Hatake Kakashi was excited.

It was a rare emotion for him.

Of course, it wasn't exactly every day that Jiraiya came out with a new book. _Icha Icha Explosion_.

He couldn't wait!

He got up early (for him) and got to his bookstore as soon as it opened (or rather when he _thought_ it was supposed to open) though it wasn't early enough; the store had been open for 4 hours already. _'Now when did he change the hours...?"_

"Ah, Hatake-san! Got your copy right here!" The bookstore owner called from behind the counter as soon as the Copy Ninja stepped in to the store. His eye roamed over the nude magazines and runchy books before approaching the counter.

The cheerful man pulled a plastic bag from underneath the counter and Kakashi paid him. He waved good-bye through the window and left to find a quiet spot to start reading his new book. He was thinking very deeply of where he might escape for a few hours before he had to meet with his team and train when a young woman bowled right in to him.

He looked down in surprise to see that it was Hyuuga Hinata who was at that moment apologizing profusely and picking up some papers that she had been carrying. He bent down to help her and handed her a few papers, "Don't worry about it." She nodded and blushed. She usually blushed, but this one seemed to be a darker shade than she usually wore. He shrugged it off and handed her the last paper in her stack. She thanked him and then took off as quickly as her feet could carry her.

Kakashi started to walk again when he noticed a paper on the ground that they had missed.

"Hm?" He bent down to pick it up and paused. Why, it was a photo.

He picked it up and turned it over to see what was on it. His eye widened and if his mask wasn't on, it would have been obvious that his mouth was hanging open.

That guy was _hot_!

He wondered what innocent little Hinata was doing with a picture that wouldn't be out of place on a porno movie poster. He shrugged and placed it in his back pocket. He could return it to her later.

* * *

"Shishou, I got those records you asked me to." Sakura declared as she pushed the office door open with her foot and made her way to the desk with a towering stack of paper. She plopped it down as Tsunade grunted her acknowledgment. The Hokage was currently bent over a scroll that seemed to take up most of the desk.

"Ano...Shishou?" Sakura asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Hmm?"

"Who exactly did you give that picture to?"

* * *

_'Ah. Finally! A quiet place to read.'_

Kakashi thought as he lay back on the sun warmed tiles of the bakery. He pulled out his new book and caressed the cover lovingly. After months of waiting...What was this?

As per usual, the cover showed a man and a woman in uh..._compromising_...states, but for some reason the man on the cover seemed rather familiar...Where had he seen him though?

He reached back to his pocket and brought out Hinata's photo.

_'Hmm. A perfect match.'

* * *

_Hinata scurried away from Kakashi as fast as she could. She just couldn't be in his presence anymore without thinking of his maskless face...and all of her fantasies that went along with it. Not that she would trade his sexy face for Naruto, not in a million years! But...it was nice to dream...

She hurried home and sighed as she was able to put her notebook and papers down on her bed. She had a date tonight with Naruto, and he'd promised her that they would go somewhere nice, not just to Ichiraku's. Not that she minded eating ramen so much...as long as Naruto was with her.

She spent a good few hours relaxing in a hot bath, dressing, and in general making herself pretty.

And then, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

What was taking so long?!

Hinata was a little worried, Naruto had never been late for a date with her yet, but she supposed that there was always a first time. He was only 20 minutes late.

She sat down on her bed and sighed. Her fingers trailed idly in the blanket, tracing the floral pattern on it as she stared at the clock. It was only when they brushed against her notebook that she remembered the photo Sakura had slipped her yesterday at work.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Hey Hina-chan!" Hinata looked up from her cup of tea and smiled back at Sakura._

_"Hi Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura smiled and sat down next to the blu-haired medic-nin and whispered, "Tsunade got 'em to me today." _

_Hinata's heart beat a little faster and her fingers trembled on the cup of tea. She took a quick sip to hide her anxiety, "Ano okay."_

_"Here's yours" Sakura said, shoving an envelope in her tea-less hand. She squeaked and spilled hot tea all down her front. She watched wordlessly as Sakura gave a cheery wave and bounced out of the staff room. Hinata set the tea down (or what was left of it) and opened the envelope so fast that she tore the paper. She couldn't help gasping again as she laid eyes on the picture, somebody had manipulated it so that Kakashi's sharingan eye looked just like the other one. If it was possible, he looked even hotter than before. Her breathing edged quickly in to hyperventilation and she fainted and fell off of her seat and on the floor, sending the rest of her tea splashing all over her back.  
_

_She blushed every time someone asked about the stain on her uniform during the rest of her shift.  
_

(END FLASHBACK)

She got that itch again.

The one that meant she absolutely _had_ to get another peek at that picture...before Naruto showed up. Maybe she should get rid of it, so far she had fainted both times she had dared to glance at it since the first incident, it was obviously a hazard to her health. But...maybe just _one_ more peek wouldn't hurt?

She couldn't faint a fourth time, could she?

Not waiting for another second, she picked up the notebook and opened it to the back page where she kept the photo...

Only...it wasn't there.

_'Oh shit' _

It must have dropped earlier when she ran in to...

Kakashi-sensei.

Later, when Naruto finally showed up for their date, he found Hinata passed out on the floor of her room.

* * *

"I gave it to Jiraiya. Why Sakura?" Tsunade glanced up to see her apprentice shrug.

"Oh, no reason, just curious."

* * *

Kakashi didn't show up for training. Naruto had stayed long after Sasuke and Sakura had given up and left. He stubbornly waited, wanting to give his sensei a piece of his mind.

But then he remebered what day it was.

Ah _Icha Icha Explosion_ came out today...

And he had a date with Hinata.

The blond shinobi's cursing filled the training ground as he quickly packed up and left to go home and get ready.

* * *

"So, Hinata, why did you faint?"

"Ano..." Naruto's date blushed a brilliant shade of red as she ducked her head. "I-ano..I was t-tired."

"Ah, okay."

Naruto didn't question her again, accepting her explanation easily. _He'd_ fallen asleep on _his_ floor plenty of times.

He was happy that the date had gone so well, he really had to thank Sakura for the idea next time he saw her. Hinata had really seemed to like the romantic dinner and the little ice cream stand they were at now was too cute. He didn't much like the decor (pink kitties and flowers and other cutesy girl-stuff) but Hinata seemed to enjot it.

They were sharing an ice cream float. He was just about to ask her whether or not she'd like another, because he did, whena certain head of silver hair caught his eye.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei!" He called angrily, waving to get the jounin's attention. He missed how Hinata suddenly went quite pale.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted Naruto and Hinata. He slouched over and realized that they were in the middle of a date. How cute. But...he didn't think Hinata would appreciate him giving back her photo in front of her boyfriend. Hm.

"I gotta bone to pick with you!" Naruto began, "Where the hell were you this afternoon?!"

Kakashi raised and eyebrow, "I was getting some old photos of mine developed actually. And I ran in to an old friend. We spent some time reminicing over them and I quite forgot that I had scheduled a training session with you."

Wow, the Hyuuga girl could sure turn some interesting colors pretty fast. First white, then gray, now green, and she was just starting to edge towards red when Naruto rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, right. Well, whatever I just wanted to-" the rest of whatever he was going to say was cut off as a rather large icecream cone smacked him straight in the face.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped as a cold fleck of the frozen dessert landed on her face. Her teammate and Akamaru were already halfway down the street when she opened her mouth to start to scolding them, but Naruto yelled first.

"DOG-BREATH!!!!"

And promptly took off running down the street.

Hinata was left stunned by this sudden turn of events until she realized who was standing a few feet away, rummaging in his back pocket.

"Here. I think you dropped this earlier." Oh no. With pale trembling hands she took the photo from Kakashi's fingers, willing herself not to faint.

"I didn't know you were a fan of the _Icha Icha_ series. Ah well, see you around" he said and pulled out his book already starting to read it as he made his way down the street.

For a long while after whenever Hinata was in the presence of Kakashi or a bookstore she found herself turning the most vivid shade of red ever imagined.

* * *

**A/N:** So did ya like it? Took me forever. Just a little adventure with a couple of out Naruto friends.

DDEC

PS REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
